playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake The Maiden in Black
"Soul of the mind, key to life's ether. Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel. Let strength be granted, so the world might be mended. So the world might be mended" ''- The Maiden in Black'' The Maiden in Black is one of the main protagonists in Demon's Souls. She is also considered the most important character as she is the only one who is able to lull The Old One back to slumber. 'BIOGRAPHY' The Maiden in Black is said to have once been one of the most powerful Demons in existence. She can be found in the Nexus, which acts as the home world for the demon hunters as it binds them to it making it impossible for them to leave. She has some ability to manipulate souls as she is able to use them to increase the power of the player character. She maintains a direct communion with the Old One, and is even able to lull it back to sleep, making her considerably more powerful than it. 'ARCADE' Opening Rival -''' 'Reason - ' '''Connection '-' Ending - ' 'GAMEPLAY The Maiden in Black focuses primarily on magic and miracles making her a difficult ranged fighter for most to contend with. Her wide array of spells allows her to prepare for most situations though in a close up confrontation she can do little in the area of melee attacks resorting to her staff in which she uses to hit her foes. (Square Moves) *'Staff Smack -' The Maiden in Black smacks her foe with her staff. **'Ignite- ' The Maiden in Black smacks her foe several times with her staff then uses the spell Ignite knocking her foe out onto the ground. *'Soul Arrow - ' or The Maiden in Black fires a soul arrow that strikes foes long range. *'Homing Soul Arrows -' The Maiden in Black summons several orbs of light around her that attack the nearest targetted enemy. *'Light Weapon - ' The Maiden in Black adds high Magic damage to her staff. The next time she uses her staff as a melee weapon if it connects with a foe it launches them far away. This attack also becomes unblockable, and grants a brief moment of invincibility. (Triangle Moves) *'Fire Spray - ' The Maiden in Black shoots a small fireball that is very weak damage, but has a high rate of fire. Fire Spray has medium range capability. **'Fire Spray Combo' - The Maiden in Black shoots several small fireballs at her foes. The Maiden in Black can move backwards or forwards while using Fire Spray. **'Fireball - ' (hold) The Maiden in Black launches a large fireball that generates an explosion when it comes into contact with foe launching them far away and also burns the area within its explosion setting it on fire for a few seconds. Has a slightly longer range than Fire Spray. *'Soul Ray - ' or The Maiden in Black uses the Soul Ray spell which pierces through foes and hits others in its path. Much more powerful than Soul Arrow and has even greater distance. Soul Ray is able to launch foes far away when they are struck by it. *'Flame Toss' The Maiden in Black launches a single bolt of flame into the air. **'Firestorm - ' (hold) The Maiden in Black creates a firestorm high above her raining fire down in a large area around her. *'Poison Cloud - ' The Maiden in Black creates a Poison Cloud infront of her slowing foes down and causes confusion for a few seconds. **'Death Cloud' - (hold) The Maiden in Black creates a Death Cloud infront of her that lasts longer than Poison Cloud, slows foes down and causes enemies to slowly lose AP. Does not confuse foes. (Circle Moves) *'Banish -' The Maiden in Black uses the miracle Banish which knocks foes backwards unless The Maiden in Black has established a Nexus. If a Nexus is established then the foe is transported to the Nexus and the Nexus point ceases to exist. *'God's Wrath - ' or The Maiden in Black uses the God's Wrath miracle which creates a massive sphere around the The Maiden in Black and releases its power blasting foes within its radius far away from her. *'Second Chance -' (Hold) The Maiden in Black uses the Second Chance miracle which allows her to endure any hit without suffering any drawbacks from it. It has a long charge time to use. *'Evacuate -' The Maiden in Black uses the miracle Evacuate which sets a home point, or "Nexus" for The Maiden in Black. Pressing again returns the The Maiden in Black to the Nexus making it no longer the Nexus. The Nexus point is an invisible area making it easily forgettable by foes and The Maiden in Black alike. (Throws) *'Backstab - ' or The Maiden in Black smacks her foe with her staff spinning them around, and then stabs her hand through the foe reaching inside them and kicks them off launching them away from her. *'Staff Wrath - ' The Maiden in Black slides her staff under a foe and lifts them into the air above her where she uses God's Wrath and launches them into the air. *'Parry and Riposte - ' The Maiden in Black parries his foe making the classic parrying sound, and then ripostes his foes kicking them onto their back. (Super Moves) * Soul Sucker '(Level 1) - The Maiden in Black grabs his foe and sucks their soul out of their body killing them. *'Summon Blue Phantoms '(Level 2) - The Maiden in Black has two Blue Phantoms join her in combat: a warrior with a Knight Sword and a Dark Silver Shield and an archer with the Lava Bow. The Maiden in Black does not kill foes, only her Blue Phantoms can. * '''Demon's Souls '(Level 3) - Cinematic: The Maiden in Black is in the Nexus along with the other fighters as all the Archstones glow releasing the Archdemon's from their worlds. The group is surrounded by the 5 Archdemon's when the screen focuses on The Maiden in Black's face. She then turns around and all the foes and Archdemon's are gone leaving only their souls behind. This kills all foes on the map and leaves AP orbs in the shape of souls on the ground for The Maiden in Black to pick up. '''Taunts *'Soul Crush -' The Maiden in Black holds a soul infront of her and crushes it souls whirling around her as she absorbs them. *'Soul Power - '''The Maiden in Black asks her foes "Thou seeketh soul power, dost thou not?" as souls surround her. *'Nexus Binds Me -''' The Maiden in Black stands still stamping her staff into the ground and says "I'm sorry. I cannot die." 'INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros *'Soul of the Mind - '''The Maiden in Black stares off into the distance and says "Soul of the mind, key to life's ether" * '''Soul of the Lost -' The Maiden in Black is sitting on the ground holding her staff folded over her lap and says "Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel" *'Let Strength Be Granted -' The Maiden in Black holds out her palm and says "Let strength be granted, so the world might be mended." *'So the World Might be Mended -' The Maiden in Black clicks her staff on the ground while walking around and says "So the world might be mended" Winning Screen *If Blue Phantom '''is selected - The Maiden in Black stands infront of a Blue Phantom that bows respectfully to her. *If '''Lull Back to Slumber is selected - The Maiden in Black turns around to a bright light where she makes the screen flash and she suddenly disappears. *If The Nexus '''is selected - The Maiden in Black stands in the circle of the Nexus as the floor designs glow. *If '''Duty Fulfilled is selected - The background changes to the end area of Demon's Souls and The Maiden in Black turns around and walks towards The Old One in the background. Losing Screen *If Blue Phantom '''is selected - The Maiden in Black stands still looking a bit worried as the words "Black Phantom has invaded your world" *If '''Lull Back to Slumber is selected - The Maiden in Black sits on the ground and meditates. *If The Nexus is selected - The Maiden in Black sits on the stairs in the Nexus waiting for a new champion. *If Duty Fulfilled is selected - The Maiden in Black suddenly falls forward disappearing as souls exit her body. Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Keeper of the Flames *The Maiden in Black wears her outfit from Demon's Souls. **Black and Dark Grey - The Maiden in Black's outfit is black and dark grey. Yuria, the Witch *The Maiden in Black wears an outfit identical to Yuria, the Witch's outfit from Demon's Souls. **Black and Black - The Maiden in Black's outfit is purely black. Maiden Astraea ' *The Maiden in Black wears an outfit identical to Maiden Astraea's outfit from Demon's Souls. **White and Dark Red - The Maiden in Black's outfit is white and dark red. 'MINION Yurt, the Silent Chief can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with The Maiden in Black. 'TRIVIA' *The Maiden in Black is the first character to focus her moveset around magic. *The Maiden in Black is the first two have two NPC characters join her in a level 2 super. *When The Maiden in Black uses her level 2 super the words "Blue Phantoms Summoned" appear across the screen. *God's Wrath is one of the only skills that can actually damage a foe through objects. *All of The Maiden in Black's throw moves cause souls to release from foes. This is purely aesthetic. *The Maiden in Black's intro names are based from her most famous dialogue in order. *The Maiden in Black is also the only character who actually speaks in all of her intros. Category:Blog posts